


Appreciation

by ficwriter103



Series: Let's play Family [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Feminization, Gen, Genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: Newt Likes Lace Panties





	

Newt didn't discover his fondness for silk until an Elsikier laid an intricate egg sac and hatched 30 tiny spiderlings. The egg sac had so many patterns on it that Newt was entranced. It was like the softest cloth and Newt kept it, carefully cured and hung out over the clothesline in the shack. He would look at it when he came home from tending the beasts, and touch it reverently. Truely, nature was amazing.

He went out and got himself silk boxers, bought with money he painstakingly saved from months of selling Mooncalf milk. Then when he had a bit of luck betting on Bowtruckle races, he bought himself a silk robe.

He cherished both items a lot and wore them ragged.

Then when the whole shindig with Credence happened, MACUSA gave him a tiny sum to shut him up and make him go away. Newt took a weak and healing Credence, fled the country without looking back.

Most of the money went to the rehabilitation of the beasts Newt kept in his case. But a small amount, a really tiny amount, went towards a pair of lacy underwear. He couldn't help himself, not after catching a glimpse of Tina in her white lacy things. Not that he didn't appreciate the sight of her so unclothed, it was just, just, the underthings were more exciting.

Newt spent a moment to admire the way the lace framed his thighs, then pulled up his trousers over them.

No one knew, but Newt felt so much happier with them.

" _Mummy's here,_ " he whispered to the Occamies, and for once, felt that it was really true.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra, j_gabrielle and I would like to get you drunk off Dragonfruit wine


End file.
